Teal'cs first Christmas
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: It's Teal'c first Christmas on earth, and Daniel has been telling him about Santa clause, when Teal’c meets him guess what he asks for… ONESHOT! Just a short cute story...


**_Summary: It's Teal'c first Christmas on earth, and Daniel has been telling him about Santa clause, when Teal'c meets him, guess what he asks for…_**

**_Ok, this is a short, cute story:) I hope you like it! I actually wrote this a long, long time ago, but I wanted to post it near Christmas! _**

----

Daniel handed Teal'c another picture. "And this one was when I was eight…"

"Who is that Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he stared at Daniel sitting on an old mans lap, the man had a long white beard and wore a red outfit.

Daniel looked at the picture. "Oh, that's Santa clause" he said with a smile.

"For what purpose were you sitting on his lap?" Teal'c asked.

"I was telling him what I wanted for Christmas" Daniel replied.

"Why?" Teal'c asked.

"Because, Santa clause goes around the world on Christmas night giving all children presents, I just wanted to make sure I was getting something good…"

"That is very nice of Santa clause to bring gifts for all children of the Tau'ri" Teal'c said.

Daniel smiled. "Yeah"

"I would very much like to meet this Santa Clause" Teal'c said

"Maybe you will, when you go shopping with Jack" Daniel said smiling.

"Thank you Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said with a bow and left the room, and Daniel broke into laughter.

----

Teal'c got out of Jack's truck; they were going Christmas shopping for their fellow teammates.

"So, Teal'c what are ya gonna get Carter?" Jack asked as they walked towards the store.

"A candle" Teal'c replied.

"A candle?" Jack repeated.

"Yes" Teal'c said as they walked into the store.

"Ahh, good idea!" He said.

"O'Neill" Teal'c said as he stopped where he stood. "Is not that the one called Santa clause?"

Jack looked over at the man dressed up, and the line of kids waiting to sit on his lap. "Yeah," he answered and kept walking.

"I would very much like to meet him," Teal'c said walking over to the line of young children.

Jack turned around. "Ahh, Teal'c?" Jack asked as he rushed over to him.

"Daniel Jackson has been telling me about this Santa clause, whatever you desire you tell him and he will get it for you" Teal'c said as he moved up in the line.

"Uhh, Teal'c? It's kind of a kid thing…" Jack said.

"Daniel Jackson said anyone can believe in him" Teal'c said.

Suddenly a question popped into Jack's head. "What are you going to ask for?" he asked. "Teal'c?"

"Hey mister! Do you mind moving out of the line? Thanks" a lady said as she smiled sweetly and walked away.

Jack walked out of the line, he shook his head, Teal'c was next, everyone was staring at him, but Teal'c didn't seem to be bothered. It did look kind of funny, this big tall man standing in line to see Santa clause… Jack smiled a bit.

Now it was Teal'c's turn, Jack felt like pulling him away, but he stayed put. Teal'c walked up to the old man sitting in the chair, the man looked up surprised, but patted his knee, Teal'c remembered the picture of Daniel, so he gently sat on the old mans lap, but a second later stood up quickly as the old man yelped in pain.

The kids around then started laughing, Jack shook his head.

"I am to heavy for you?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah a bit" The old man answered. "What can I get you for Christmas?"

"I want freedom for all Jaffa" Teal'c answered.

Jack shook his head, and hid his face.

"Ok, merry Christmas" The old man said with a fake smile, as Teal'c walked away, a lady handed Teal'c a candy cane. Teal'c bowed slightly.

"Thank you very much" Teal'c said.

Jack could hear the old man mumbling something about Jaffa, and thinking it was a book or something.

Teal'c walked up to Jack.

"Did you hear him O'Neill? He said he Ok, that means freedom for all Jaffa" Teal'c said happily.

Jack shook his head again. "I will never understand that guy," Jack muttered to himself. "Remind me to shoot Daniel when we get back" Jack said as he walked away.

----

So how was it?


End file.
